


You know I will adore you till eternity

by TheMrsMaria



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fist Fights, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: Frank gets protective over Reader at a show.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Reader, Frank Iero/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	You know I will adore you till eternity

“What is that, Yn?” Frank pulled your beer over to him and smelled it.

“It’s one of the breweries’ beers!” you pulled the beer back

Frank shook his head, “why would order something like that?”

“Because I’m your hipster friend and you love me” You took a drink from your beer staring directly at Frank.

“You guys are ridiculous” Ray laughed.

Your phone buzzed, causing you to break eye contact with Frank, and you opened a message from your friend Leigh.

“Hey, Mikey. How’s Leigh?” You grinned at him.

“You know exactly how she is." 

"I do, but how would you like a surprise?”

Mikey’s face twisted in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

You leaned over the table and showed him the text you got from Leigh that said she was about five minutes away from the hotel.

“Your girl is gonna surprise you, and we should get back to the hotel.”

After paying for dinner, you all headed towards the hotel. You slowed down enough to let the boys get in front of you, and you snapped a quick picture of their silhouettes. As you stopped to write a simple caption, Frank noticed that you weren’t with them, so he walked back to you.

“Whatcha doing?” Frank put his arm around your shoulders.

“Just posting a picture of my favorites.” You showed him the post. It wasn’t often that you showed that you were friends with the guys on social media, but you hadn’t seen them in years, and you loved the photo.

“Well, you are my favorite favorite." 

You and Frank caught up with everyone in the hotel lobby and greeted Leigh with a wave as she was hugging Mikey. 

"You know, I get our hotel room to myself now,” you grinned, “Ray and Gerard have to share, and Mikey, Leigh, and Frank all have to share.”

“Oh no, I’m not sharing a room with those two. They are lovesick puppies, and it’s gross.” Frank laughed.

“Yeah, we don’t want Frank in our room.” Leigh laughed.

Frank slid his hand down from your shoulders to your hand and held it tightly, “Look likes its Yn and Frank.”

You rolled your eyes, “ugh. Fine, I will share with Frank.”

_______

As the band got ready for their set, you walked back to the sound area. This was the perfect place to still enjoy the show, but also be out of the way of the fans. Soon the bar was filled with fans that were chanting for the band; the lights went down, the bar erupted in cheers. 

The guys came on, started their first song, and you stood there, super proud of them. While Gerard was talking about something, you raised your arm into the air hoping that Frank would be able to see and gave the sign language sign of “I love you.” You saw Frank smile, and he flashed the sign back to you. This had been the symbol between the two of you since the first shows.

As the show continued, you felt someone come stand next to you, you thought nothing of it until you felt a hand slip around your waist

“Hey pretty lady, are you here alone?”

You pulled away as fast you could, “Dude back off. I’m not interested.”

“Aw don’t act like that. I’m here alone, so are you, why don’t we leave and see what happens?” The guy closed the space between you two quickly.

“Fuck off!” You pushed him back hard enough that he stumbled, and thankfully a security guard noticed and escorted the man out of the bar.

You looked at the band, hoping that their show hadn’t been interrupted too much, and you noticed that Frank looked angry. Other than that, it didn’t appear that you had interrupted the show too much.

The show continued on without any more issues. While the crowd was leaving, you stayed back, hoping that the creepy guy from earlier had disappeared. When you finally made your way outside, you shivered against the cold air.

“See if you hadn’t gotten me thrown out, I could have my arms wrapped around you while leaving, and you wouldn’t be shivering.”

You stopped and turned and saw the guy from earlier. “Leave me alone. I’m not interested.” You started walking towards the back entrance, hoping to find another guard.

“Oh, I know you are interested. I can see it in the way you walk.”

Turning the corner, you were thankful to find the band and a few security guards hanging out there.

“FRANKIE!” You yelled as you ran into Frank’s arms.

“Hey, Yn.” Frank wrapped his arms around you, “What’s up?”

Franks’s body tensed as he looked up and noticed the guy standing behind you.

“You.” Frank lunged at the guy and connected with a punch, “When a girl says she’s not interested, you back off.” Frank kept hitting the guy until Ray and the security guards pulled him off.

“Well maybe if she wasn’t dressed like a whore,” Before the guy could finish his thought, Frank was on him again.

“Dammit Frank” Ray yelled while dragging Frank off the guy again.

The security guards shoved the guy into a cab, and Frank turned to you.

“Are you okay?” Frank wrapped his arms around you

“I am now” You hugged him tightly, “Thank you.”

“What, where the fuck were you?” Frank turned to Leigh, who was standing with Mikey.

“Dude, I was watching from the side like always. Yn likes to be in the crowd, I don’t. Don’t blame this on me.” Leigh snapped.

“Leigh did nothing wrong by watching from the side of the stage” Mikey cut Frank off before he could say anything else.

Gerard stood in between Mikey and Frank, “We should go back to the hotel and cool off. It’s been an intense night.”

___

“Sit on the bed, and I’ll get some ice for your face” You smiled down at Frank as you noticed the bruises starting to form on his face. You also noticed there are also a few scratches on his face, and he groaned as he sat down.

When you came back from getting ice, Frank wasn’t sitting on the bed anymore, “Frank?”

“I’m in the bathroom”

You set the ice down on the dresser and pulled out some bandaids you had gotten from the front desk.

“You were gone for a while, where were you?” Frank had come out of the bathroom and handed you a facecloth for the ice.

“I went to the front desk to get some bandaids for your face. You have a few cuts.”

Frank sat down on the bed again, “Ah I see. So are you going to be my personal nurse now?”

Shaking your head, you rolled your eyes at him, “I’ve always been your personal nurse. From the punk shows to throwing random equipment across the stage, I seem to be the only one who can patch you up.” you laughed.

“Maybe I like how you do it.”

“Hold still” You smiled at Frank as you cleaned up, put a bandaid on one of the cuts, and kissed it, “All better.”

“See none of the other guys will kiss my injuries” Frank laughed.

Turning back to the dressing to get the ice you sighed, “Hey Frank”

“Hey Yn”

“Why did you fight that guy? Was it necessary?”

“It was. I saw that you shoved him during the show, and it took everything I had not to jump off the stage right then. No one should put their hands on you with your consent.”

“I get that, but in the alley, why didn’t you let the security guards handle it?” You handed the ice to Frank and sat beside him.

Frank shrugged, “I just need to protect you from everything wrong in the world, and I’ve been doing a shitty job of it. So when I saw that he followed you…” Frank trailed off.

“Why do you think you need to protect me?” You swallowed hard as your heart started beating faster.

Frank sighed and looked at you, “Because you are the best thing in my world. The world is brighter because of you, I feel like I could take on the world when you are around. Ugh, fuck. I never thought I would actually get to say this.” Frank started pacing around the hotel room.

“Frank?”

“Y/n, I like you. Like really like you. And the thought of that creepy guy putting his hands on you just made me so angry.”

You crossed the room and took the ice pack from Frank as he was trying to hide his face behind it, “I like you too, Frank.”

“Ugh, no, you don’t understand Yn. I don’t want to be friends with you.” You stepped back when you heard this even though you had an idea of where this was going, “I don’t want to be a ‘boy friend” Frank put air quotes around that word, “I want to be your boyfriend. I want to walk through this crazy adventure the band is on with you. I want you by my side for the rest of my life.”

You dropped the ice pack and slide your arms around Frank’s waist, “Oh Frankie. I understand perfectly. I want to be your girlfriend. I’ve wanted to be your girlfriend for years. I’ve just never thought you felt the same way.”

Frank kissed the top of your head, “Yn, would you like to go out with me sometime?”

You pulled back and smiled at him, “I would love too.”


End file.
